


Tumblr Pornlet 69: Survive

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [69]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Evil Werewolves, Full Shift Derek Hale, Getting Together, M/M, Mates, Non-sexual Consent Issues, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, forced confession, magical coersion, picture prompt, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Derek was glad for the four compass-point fires lit around the grand hall they’d been brought to; with this much smoke, no one in attendance could possibly scent the deception that Stiles was likely seeping through his every pore.





	Tumblr Pornlet 69: Survive

Derek was glad for the four compass-point fires lit around the grand hall they’d been brought to; with this much smoke, no one in attendance could possibly scent the deception that Stiles was likely seeping through his every pore.   
  
Derek was not going to survive this.   
  
He was naked and hard and he needed to be closer to his mate. But no matter how hard he licked, how raw his stubble rubbed Stiles’ skin, he couldn’t taste him.  
  
Derek couldn’t taste or scent Stiles because of the potions they’d been fed by the Elders a few hours before — they’d separated him and Stiles and Derek was glad that his mate wouldn’t have been told the secrets of the liquids they’d been given.   
  
Derek licked a long line up Stiles’ throat again and settled against his chin to lave and lap and caress the skin there for what was the first, and likely last, time.  
Even now, as the chemicals and magic from the Elders’ concoction held it down, the wolf deep in Derek’s veins was clawing its way higher, impatient to test if the man before him was who it suspected but could not confirm.  
  
Derek had long since lost the fight with his claws. He let them scratch and skewer his own skin so that he didn’t risk doing it to Stiles instead — drawing mate’s blood without being able to scent it would be beyond maddening.   
He suspected that the change to his wolf-eyes would soon follow, then soon after his fangs.   
  
Before long, once the skylight was opened above them, the moonlight would hit his skin and enhance the effect of the potions and if the person standing before him was not his mate he’d kill them.  
  
This was the test Derek had been set, and the test he was taking: firstly to keep calm and satisfied by only that which his human-senses could perceive of his mate, and then confront them as fully wolf and have them survive.  
  
If he failed in either step the Elders would apparently choose a more suitable, a more  _purewolf appropriate_  mate for him.   
  
Stiles had stood beside him the week before when these so called Elders had descended on Beacon Hills, announced their decision to visit now that it was a safe place to exist, then informed them all that as a purewolf Derek had certain responsibilities to shoulder. If he refused the test, he and his Pack and anyone who might stand witness would die.  
  
It was the first time Derek had regretted inheriting his mother’s full-shift.   
The Elders had assumed that Stiles standing with Derek — taking Derek’s hand, holding Derek back from attacking them — had been as they were mates. They’d not approved, and both Stiles and Derek had purposefully fueled the misconception before realizing exactly what it would mean to the visitors.   
  
Stiles had refused the plane ticket to the other side of the world that Derek had bought him when they’d figured out just what the Elders were there for. Derek had only agreed to let him stay because, even if Stiles didn’t reciprocate, even if the human couldn’t feel the connection with his faculties, Derek knew without a doubt that Stiles was his mate.  
  
Even if they Elders killed Derek for the half-made bond he carried, Stiles should survive the rest of the night. The Pack would likely be left alone, too: the Elders were only concerned with those they considered worthy of their concern. They were only horrified by those they considered worth of their horror.  
  
They had no concern for anyone in Beacon Hills that wasn’t a full-blooded Hale-wolf.  
  
Derek whimpered at the thought that he would soon leave them all.  
  
“Hey, hey.”   
  
Stiles’ voice was soft and deep and it was definitely his. Derek couldn’t hear a heartbeat, though. He pressed his face into the thin skin of Stiles’ neck to feel the pulse just under the surface.  
  
Derek couldn’t speak. His fangs were in the way and his mouth didn’t want to make human noises. He huffed out what he hoped was a good response.  
  
“You’re looking wolfier by the second, Der.” Stiles wrapped his arm around Derek’s waist and used his other hand to bring Derek’s chin up a little so they were looking eye to eye. “I’m still me, even if I can now smell that they are burning the same stuff they fed us in that nasty cup-of-ick earlier. Talk about overkill.”  
  
Derek sucked in deep breath to try to test that idea and then realized what Stiles had just said.  
  
“Oh, what big eyes you have, Mr Wolf,” Stiles chuckled out. “They might not have deemed me worthy of really explaining what was going on, but I’m not an idiot. Even my human nose could identify what they gave me to drink, and they somehow didn’t figure that an emissary might know a little Latin. Their chanting was pretty transparent in its purpose. Transferring your senses to your mate is pretty cool, even if they’re asshats for doing it.” Stiles’ grip on Derek’s back grew harder. “I never wanted this to be a public declaration, and we are definitely talking about not keeping important secrets from each other once this is all over, but…” He looked so much like a wolf as he drew in air and his nostrils flattened then stretched.   
  
Derek licked at the skin he could reach. He couldn’t taste Stiles properly or hear his heart or say anything back but hopefully he could get his comprehension across.  
  
“I’m glad you agree. The mojo and the herbs they put in that potion are going to suck wearing off, but I want you to know that whatever you thought was going to happen because I wasn’t your mate isn’t going to happen. Obviously.” Derek had to concentrate on the sound of Stiles’ voice over the pounding of blood in his own ears. Stiles tapped out the rhythm of Derek’s pulse. “It’s cool hearing your heart speed up like that.” He pulled Derek even closer and then turned his head. “They’re about to open the skylight.”   
  
Derek couldn’t help the whine he let out.  
  
Stiles caught his gaze again and rubbed a thumb across his lips. “It’s going to hurt like a bitch. You are going to howl. I am probably going to scream. The moon will right the imbalance they’ve set up here, though. You’ll wake up with your eyes and ears and nose and everything back to normal again, and so will I. They’ll see that we survived, then they’ll fuck off and we can go back home and go back to normal after we have that chat I was talking about.”  
  
Derek growled softly and hated, for the first time in a very long time, that he couldn’t make words.  
  
The skylight above them creaked and then started to move. Derek looked up a moment and when he looked back Stiles’ eyes were wide and bright, and there was a smile in them and on his lips as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Derek’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/178005965341/derek-was-glad-for-the-four-compass-point-fires) (on my NSFW tumblr). 
> 
> As always, please let me know if I've missed any tags for this or any other piece of mine for something that makes you squick or squee (I want your tag blocking _and_ searching to be fruitful!). (I made a tumblr post about tagging kink in particular [here](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/175770960286/its-terribly-inconvenient-to-enjoy-bdsmfic-but).)


End file.
